


Intentions

by melissa13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa13/pseuds/melissa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes to the high school early that morning with the intention of making sure the teacher doesn’t talk. Set during 3x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

He goes to the high school early that morning with the intention of making sure the teacher doesn’t talk. He can’t take any chances, especially seeing as how it’s Boyd and Cora (Cora, he still can’t wrap his head around the fact that his little sister has been alive this whole time) that he’s protecting. His plan to get to her classroom before her is part of his intimidation strategy, one that has worked in his favor many times before, and he’s not surprised when it works all too well, but he is surprised by how he feels about it. He can literally taste her fear, can hear her heart beating rapidly beneath her neatly pressed dress, can see her brown eyes widen in shock, and well…he doesn’t like it. Not at all. He very suddenly finds that he doesn’t  _want_  her to be afraid of him.

She takes hold of a pointer stick, in an effort to arm herself against him, and keeps herself pressed back agains the closed door. She clutches the pointer in her hand, raising it as if to strike him and, despite the fact that he could do more damage to the stick than the other way around, he has to admire her courage.

She’s rambling in a slightly hysterical manner that he would find annoying on anyone else, but is somehow endearing on her. He inches closer, but slowly, like one would approach a cornered deer.

"I was gonna see if you were okay," he says gently, and though that hadn’t been his original intention for this visit, the words ring true now. She’s obviously not completely traumatized from what happened the other night, or she wouldn’t even be at the school, but he wonders what’s going through her head.

"Physically or emotionally? Though I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist," she pauses like she’s revealed too much, and skates over it with a laugh, before sobering up,"That’s been debatable for a long time."

Her flustered outburst makes his lips curl up into a long forgotten gesture. He thinks it might be called a smile. Her fidgeting with the pointer makes it clear that she’s still wary of him and his purpose for coming here, and he’s afraid that she might accidentally poke herself in the eye with the way she’s waving the thing around. He steps closer to her and gently, making no sudden movements, grasps the stick in his hand, feeling slightly dismayed when she noticeably freezes up with his proximity.

"I think you’re gonna be okay," he reassures her, with an edge of good humor, and is rewarded by her relinquishing the stick with a sheepish expression.

"Obviously you’ve never taught high school," she chatters on nervously. Again, instead of finding her irritating, he thinks her need to fill up what could be an uncomfortable silence kind of…cute. “In twenty minutes I have to start two dozen teenagers on The Crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I’m going to say."

"Well, why don’t you start by telling them that it’s an allegory for McCarthyism," he suggests, and he honestly has no idea where he pulled that from, although, to be fair, he had read the book in his freshman seminar on American Lit in school. He actually feels a bit smug that he was able to recall it.

She’s off again, since, apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. “Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn’t say anything? Because I won’t," she promises, the pitch of her voice steadily rising.

It’s clear that he’s actually doing more harm than good here, so he decides it’s time for him to leave. She’s considerably freaked out, which is understandable, and if she’s going to make it through the school day without completely cracking, he’d better just leave it as it is. He hands her back the pointer in an effort to convey that she’s in control once again. They lock eyes, and, despite the fact that her anxious behavior seems to suggest the exact opposite, he can see trust in her eyes; the same trust he’d seen a few mornings prior when she’d placed her hand in his. There’s a spark of intrigue there as well, a curiosity, and as he passes her on his way out of the classroom, she acts on it.

"Who are you?" she asks.

And he knows he shouldn’t tell her. Not that his name itself matters, but he can feel her being drawn to him, like the naive prey to the predator, and he’d have to be completely oblivious if he says he doesn’t feel a pull to her, too. There’s a split second where he considers not answering her and just continuing out of the room without another word. Better she thinks him an asshole, than her getting caught up in his fucked up life. But, just as how he hadn’t wanted her to be afraid of him, he finds he doesn’t want her to think he’s an asshole.

"I’m Derek," he says simply, half turning back to her.

"Jennifer," she replies quickly.

He pauses in the doorway, taking a moment to savor the way her name echoes in his ears. This could be the last time he ever encounters her, after all. As the door closes behind him and he walks down the hallway, he makes a pact with himself that he won’t seek out the pretty, quirky teacher again. The last thing he needs right now is a distraction, and he’s confident that the last thing she needs is him coming in and complicating her perfectly normal life.

It doesn’t occur to him until much later that he’s never been very good at keeping his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> My very meager contribution to Delightful Dennifer Week on Tumblr. Cross posted on my [personal](http://jjenniferblake.tumblr.com) at this [link](http://jjenniferblake.tumblr.com/post/55963666130/intentions-dennifer-drabble). Hope you all enjoy! :)


End file.
